


Steps

by zephsomething



Series: Surviving the War [72]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething
Summary: Draco worries as Scorpious starts to move faster than just a slow toddle, and without even hold onto anyone.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass & Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson
Series: Surviving the War [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/813804
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Scorpius is 16 months old, at which point kids are generally starting to run, dance, and climb because they’ve got a handle on walking. Draco is just a bit nervous about his kiddo.
> 
> Life has not gotten any less swamped, if anything it's gotten more so. Thank you all for your patience as I try to fit times to write fic in among the edges of my suddenly extremely busy life.
> 
> And as always thanks to @ithopoiia for editing!

“Careful!” Draco squawked as Scorpius reached a hand out to grab the edge of their coffee table. Draco’s hand was already between his head and the table even though Scorpius really didn’t come all that close to it.

“Alright da.” Scorpius patted Draco’s hand. “Good.”

“He’s not going to hurt himself just walking.” Pansy’s voice was filled with laughter, though it was a gentler sort of tone than she might have had once. She was currently reading on the couch with her legs slung over Astoria’s. “Most kids his age are starting to run you know, and climb.”

“Climbing!?” Draco’s voice hit an octave that he’d thought he’d lost during puberty.

“Dear, you’re going to give him gray hairs.” Astoria patted Pansy’s ankle and smiled softly at Draco. It was the sort of expression that helped the general public believe their marriage was one of love. It just wasn’t quite the love they believed it to be. Then she turned the soft look on Scorpius. “Wouldn’t Daddy just look dashing with gray streaks though?”

“Shinshin.” Scorpius’ voice sounded enough like agreement that Pansy started outright snickering, drawing a frown that was more like a pout from Draco. Then Scorpius trotted over to them and put his arms up. “Mama!”

“How’s my darling?” Astoria lifted him up and over Pansy’s ankles, settling him between her hip and the arm of the couch. “Enjoying torturing your poor father?”

“He’s just at the perfect height, and the tables are sharp!” Draco protested, setting off another round of giggles from Pansy.

“Funfunfunfun!” Scorpius clapped his hands before letting out a string of babbling sounds and making grabby hands towards Pansy’s book.

“You want to read something little man?” Pansy leaned back and snagged one of Scorpius’ many books off of a nearby table. He clapped his hands again as she held it out to him.

Scorpius let out another string of babbling sounds as he took the book from her. He flipped the pages around in an approximation of reading for a minute or two before dropping the book over the side of the couch and announcing. “ ‘A done!”

He scrambled down off Astoria’s lap and toddled over towards his pile of toys at a speed that made Draco’s heart lurch in his ribcage. Before Draco got around the coffee table Scorpius’ foot hit a toy and his legs flew out from under him. He landed on his rump with a squawk that sounded more confused than upset.

“Are you alright bud?” Pansy called over, though she made absolutely no move to get to him. Not that she needed to, Draco was already there.

“Da!” Scorpius pointed towards his toys and let out a string of babbling that Draco was sure was supposed to be words.

“Is that right?” He said weakly, his heart still palpitating from Scorpius’ fall.

“Pay!” He rolled to his feet and took off towards his toys again. A few seconds later he was back with a couple of little quidditch toys. He dropped one in Draco’s lap and spun with the other one in his hand. “Zooom!”

“He gets this from you.” Astoria laughed as she picked up her own book again. “I never had this much energy as a child.”

“Like hell you didn’t,” Pansy laughed. “Don't forget we were also there while you were growing up. We went to all the same parties.”

“Ah well, there goes my excuse.” She leaned over to press a kiss to Pansy’s knee like it was the most normal thing and Draco smiled at them both.

“Da!” Scorpius frowned at Draco and pointed to the toy that was still in his lap. “Zoom!”

“Swoosh?” Draco lifted the toy up and smiled at him.

“No!”

“Zip?”

“No!”

“Zoosh?” He glanced up as the women started giggling again. Scorpius giggled as well as he shook his head again.

“No! Da! Zoom!”

“Zoom?”

“Zoom!” Scorpius agreed, toddling in circles around Draco. “Zoom! Zoom!”

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to everyone who interacts with my these, whether you just read them, you hit the kudos button, or you feel so moved that you hit that comments button to tell me just how you feel! Thank you all so much!


End file.
